Watching you sleep
by tant-gredelin
Summary: Renji oogles Ichigo in his sleep. WAFF but rated M for a reason.


**A/n:** Why hello there, it's been a while. I'll just take a moment to let you know updates here have been and in the future will be irregular at best. If you want to keep up with my stories, do visit my livejournal instead. The address is listed as my homepage in my profile here at FF. I also want to thank all my readers so very, very much for reading and faving and commenting! I appreciate it a lot. :D

This is just a short PWPish WAFFy drabble. I hope you enjoy it, though. :)

**xXx**

You're asleep.

The sun is about to rise and you're sleeping on our futon. The crease between your brows is gone and your hair is, if possible, even wilder than usual.

And you're drooling on your pillow. Cute.

The blankets have slipped down and are bunched right beneath the curve of your naked ass.

Naked, yeah. Took you a while to be able to sleep naked next to me. There was a time when I wondered if you _ever_ took all your clothes of, if you showered in your briefs or something. You were such a prude, biggest one I'd ever met. If you had looked up the word 'prude' in one of those online dictionaries you've shown me, your name would be next to it.

Yeah, took you a while to get rid of that little hang-up. But you did. It was like watching one of those pretty little tea flowers Rukia once showed me, the ones that open up when you pour hot water on them.

Heh, I can just imagine the look on your face if you knew I just compared you to a pretty little flower. I can imagine the pain from the broken nose I'd be sure to get too. But it's true. Just add a little heat and you open right up, blooming into life, spreading out and showing how goddamn beautiful you really are.

Even when you're drooling in your sleep.

Listen to me... Abarai Renji, vice captain of the 6th division, self-proclaimed badass, studying you while you sleep and adoring you even though you look like a moron. You've turned me into such a sap.

Ass.

You're squirming, kicking the blankets off completely and, fuck yes, turning over onto your back and I'll be damned if you ain't got morning wood already. You look good enough to eat, with your cheeks all flushed, long lashes fluttering as you dream and the roots of your hair dark and damp from sweat.

It's been a hot night and the AC's broken. Again. It certainly didn't get any better from us fucking like rabbits for what felt like hours. You made me come three – no, four times with your mouth and hands and that sweet ass of yours and I was so drained I passed out on top of you after that fourth orgasm. Sorry 'bout that.

And still... still I'm getting hard just by looking at you, at your slender body all stretched out, at the silky little tufts of hair in your armpits showing when you dig your hands under the pillow, at that gorgeous cock of yours straining against your stomach. It's like you're teasing me in your sleep, begging me to fuck you again.

Not sure you could handle another round, though. You were so sore that last time. You grimaced with every thrust and I stopped and asked you if you had had enough but you just slapped my shoulder and told me to go _harder, faster_ and I did and dear god did it turn me on. I like hurting you, just a little. I like it because you love it. You love it rough. You love it when I bite your shoulder and pull your hair and fuck you so hard I've bruises on my hip bones the next day. Fuck...

I've said it before and I'll say it again: One day you'll be the death of me, Ichigo. But dying from fucking you? I can imagine worse ways to go. Ain't exactly a warrior's death but it would be just as true to my soul. Plus it would be fucking _sweet_.

You're stretching again; arching your long back and pulling one leg up, giving me a perfect view from where I'm sitting cross-legged at the foot of the futon of the slight curve of your cock and your almost entirely smooth balls and just a hint, a teasing little hint of the pink little pucker between your cheeks. It's enough to make my mouth water. I wanna eat you out. I wanna dip my tongue into that tight little hole and make you whine.

You really make the sweetest sounds when we play. I would never have imagined, what with you being such a goddamn prude, how vocal you'd be, but damn... Everything from the breathy little sighs to the almost whorish moans to the growls you make when you want it harder... They all drive me absolutely wild, and they work to your advantage because I just want more and more and I work hard to get it. I push and pull and thrust and lick and bite and suck and squeeze to force the sounds from your throat, from your guts. And you never fail to deliver.

You never fail to do all those things to me in return either. Sometimes it's as if you've a dozen hands and mouths; you're all over me with your wicked little tongue and sharp little teeth and rough fingers and you hump my thigh like an impatient teenager and moan into my mouth and...

You _are_ a teenager. No wonder you were so innocent when we first ended up in bed.

Well, not exactly in bed, more in a little glade here in Soul Society.

We had just finished off a bunch of stubborn hollows and we were drenched in sweat and a good amount of blood and covered in dirt and you just turned around and grabbed me by the shoulders and _kissed me_. Never in a million years had I thought you'd do that.

Sure I had checked you out, how could I not? Despite being so damn standoffish, you've always turned heads. You don't believe me when I tell you, but it's true.

But yeah, you always seemed completely unreachable.

Boy was I wrong.

You grabbed me and kissed me and I remember it took me a while to understand just what the fuck was going on but then I was kissing you back. You tasted like blood, the metallic tang so sharp it was as if I'd shoved a bunch of coins in my mouth.

We ended up on the ground with you on top, the grass beneath my back wet and cold from an earlier rainfall. I remember the way you grew shy after catching up with yourself. At first you were like a slobbering puppy – so much tongue it was kinda gross and adorable at the same time – but soon you grew hesitant and I had to lure your tongue out with little licks and prods of my own and after that it didn't take very long before you pulled back and sat up (and ground your ass against my cock, you tease) and the moment after you were gone, flash stepping away as if the hounds of hell were after you. I didn't see you again until the day after. I learned afterwards you had taken your refuge in the barracks of the 11th, apparently more willing to risk facing Captain Zaraki than me. That says a lot, doesn't it.

I talked to Yumi and Ikkaku and they'd been tickled _pink_ by the way you had blushed when they wondered where I was. Yumi laughed so hard he nearly cried when he described your crimson cheeks and blazing eyes and your violent sputtering.

Wish I'd been there.

Can't say I miss those early days when I had to coax ever little reaction besides anger and childish sullenness out of you, but it did have its charm. The payoff was amazing and it kept getting better and better.

And now we're here, sharing my bed, _our_ bed. You're here in Soul Society as often as you can without fucking your studies up and my quarters are yours. You know every corner of them like the back of your own hand and you're just as comfortable in the presence of my friends now as I am.

We've come so far. You feel safe enough with me to sleep naked and part your thighs a little more and reach down and lightly squeeze the base of your cock with a lazy hand and... are you awake, you little fucker? Have you just been pretending to be asleep so you could drive me nuts? I see that little quirk of your lips now and the way your eyelids twitch, and you know what..?

I don't care how sore you are, baby.

You're going down.

**xXx**


End file.
